Cuando menos lo esperas
by jointry
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si de golpe te encontraras en una lugar desconocido amarrada luego de que te saquen de tu hogar por la fuerza ? Criseida no estaba mucho mejor, pero lo único que podía hacer era intentar mantener la calma e intentar conocer al extraño hombre que por lo visto es su " dueño ",mientras busca la forma de huir


Holaaa! somos totalmente nuevas en esto y escribimos un fic de La Ilíada, pero no se preocupen! no es lo que piensan! esto es como nos hubiera gustado que sucediese el libro, como nos hubiese gustado que fueran los personajes y como nos gustaría que hayan pasado las cosas. Denle una oportunidad! No està escrito como La Ilíada, sino que es apto para cualquiera! Sabemos que este fic debió haberse subido en la categoría de Homero, sin embargo ahí nadie lo iba a leer. Esperamos que les gustee!

Jose

Ine

Trini

Disclaimer: Esto esta basado en el clásico libro, La Ilíada por Homero, nosotras solo alteramos la historia jeje

* * *

PRÓLOGO

-¡No, suéltenme! ¡Por favor!-Forcejeaba la muchacha mientras era arrastrada a través del bosque por un par de soldados musculosos y velludos.- ¡Padre, ayúdame!

-Cállate, aquí nadie podrá oírte. No pierdas la compostura-Respondió el más alto y lúgubre. Y refiriéndose a su compañero, añadió-Nuestro jefe se alegrará mucho por haber traído el encargo.

La chica sollozaba ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Qué habría sucedido con sus amigos? ¿Cómo se encontraría su padre? ¿Lo habrían atrapado a él también? Todas estas preguntas formuladas en su cabeza, la angustiaban cada vez más haciendo que las lágrimas no dejaran de fluir por sus bellas mejillas.

Fue llevada a una carpa oscura y dejada sola. Criseida, desesperada y triste, se arrodilló poco a poco en el suelo, ya que el lugar carecía de inmobiliario alguno y lloro libremente. Nunca se había sentido tan angustiada en toda su corta vida ¿Qué le harían? ¿La convertirían en esclava? ¿La obligarían a quedarse ahí para siempre? ¿Se la darían a alguien como… como botín? Estaba tan sumida en sus terribles pensamientos que no advirtió que alguien entraba en la estancia y la observaba en silencio.

-Vaya-Dijo por fin el extraño, sobresaltándola-creí que me traerían algo mejor.

-¿A…Algo me…mejor?-Preguntó confundida y algo molesta por el tono arrogante del joven.

-Dime tu nombre-Ordenó, ignorando la turbación de la joven.

Criseida, ofendida por la rudeza de este desconocido, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó orgullosa del suelo.

-Atacaron mi pueblo, me alejaron de mis amigos y mi padre, me trajeron aquí en contra de mi voluntad a un lugar desconocido en donde no conozco a nadie y quien sabe que me harán ¿Y tú me ordenas que te diga mi nombre? Más bien, deberías explicarme qu…

-¡…Cállate!-La cortó el joven encolerizado.-No puedes hablarme así ¡Eres una mujer y una prisionera! ¡No me obligues a hacerte daño y dime tu nombre de una vez!

Criseida calló, furiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo. No conocía a ese extraño pero sea quien fuese, parecía alguien importante que se daba muchos aires de grandeza, se encontraba en sus manos y… estaba sola en esto. No lo conocía pero aun así, sentía que lo odiaba por mantenerla cautiva, alejarla de sus seres queridos y tratarla de esa manera, así que debía andarse con cuidado. Trato de calmarse y contestó:

-Yo soy Criseida, hija de Crises… señor-Contestó bajando la cabeza y disimulando su enojo.

Él no contestó, simplemente comenzó a rodearla lentamente analizándola de arriba abajo. La chica se puso nerviosa y venciendo sus miedos se atrevió a preguntar:

-Y tú…es decir…usted…-Comenzó a decir. Luego aclarándose la garganta continuó- ¿Quién es usted?

-Para ti, soy el dueño y señor; para los demás, el jefe. Soy Agamenón, hijo de Atreo, cabeza del ejército y el rey aqueo.

Al darse cuenta de que se encontraba frente al jefe, se asombró ¿Por qué la entregarían a alguien tan importante?

-Oh, pues… lo lamento, no lo sabía-Dijo algo avergonzada pero sin perder el orgullo.

-Así me gusta, procura tenerme respeto-Respondió Agamenón sonriendo satisfecho.

Criseida ardía por dentro, ese sujeto la trataba muy mal y ella no se lo merecía, si tan solo existiera la posibilidad de escapar. Por el momento simplemente intentaría ganar confianza. La mirada de Agamenón fijamente puesta en ella, interrumpió sus pensamientos. La chica se estaba incomodando. Finalmente, Agamenón dio un paso hacia adelante dejando que la luz que se filtraba por la abertura del tendal y Criseida pudiera verlo por primera vez.

Era alto y musculoso, tenía el cabello oscuro y la piel bronceada. Sus facciones eran marcadas y su nariz recta. Pero sus ojos fue lo que más sorprendió a la muchacha, eran de un azul profundo, los más profundos que Criseida había visto jamás.

Debía admitirlo, era muy guapo, pero aquella expresión arrogante y orgullosa en su rostro, demostraba su soberbia, su incapacidad de fijarse en algo que no fuese él mismo

De pronto, su semblante de suficiencia, fue cambiado por uno de interrogación.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?

-Eeh… yo… este- Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. No le diría que estaba admirando su fisonomía pero por lo menos aclararía alguna de sus preguntas anteriores.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Agamenón esbozó una altanera sonrisa.

-Que curiosa eres, pequeña Criseida- Claro, que el Atrida bien sabía que esa mujer no era TAN pequeña. Quizá, era solo una par de años menor que él.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué edad tienes? No me hagas repetir las cosas.

Criseida se indignó.

-¡Pero yo pregunté primero!

-¡Yo mando aquí y tú obedeces!-Exclamó, furioso, Agamenón.

La chica calló ¡No podía soportarlo!

-Ahora contesta.

Silencio.

-¡CONTESTA!-Pero ella no lo hizo, estaba furiosa.

Sin previo aviso, Agamenón, se acercó a ella y para sorpresa de la muchacha, la abofeteó.

El sonido fue sordo y la muchacha cayó al suelo. La chica, orgullosa, levantó la mirada con furia hacia su agresor. Su mejilla palpitaba y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. "No" pensó, "Él no me verá llorar".

Él no podía creérselo, ¿Es qué esa muchacha no se daba cuenta de nada? Iracundo, se encaminó a la salida.

-Cuando aprendas respeto, volveré.

Y abandonó la estancia.

Criseida, fue llevada a otra tienda, por los mismos guardias que anteriormente la habían escoltado. También, le dejaron un pedazo de pan y una jarra de agua.

Para cuando húbose quedado sola, lloró amargamente lamentándose por su suerte y rezando a Febo Apolo por su protección y la de su padre, entontrárase donde se encontrara.


End file.
